The Beginning: Renesme
by oxGhostWriterxo
Summary: Three girls near Forks go missing, all were 13. Charlie suspect's that the girls were run a ways but Bella thinks otherwise and fears for Renesme who is now 13. Sacrifices are made and loyalties will be broken in the Cullen's coven. More Chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please R&R with your honest opinion.**

**The Beginning **

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mum can I go? Please, please, please". Renesme was persistent as ever but I refused to allow her to go on the school camping trip. I was reading Anne Rice's _'Queen of the Damned'_ and I could see at the corner of my eye that she had her arms crossed and lips pouting. Edward scooped her up with one arm and was teasing her defiance.

"Listen to your mum Nessie – it's not safe for you in the woods" Edward was trying to use his authoritative voice, but nothing went past Nessie.

"Put me down Dad! I'm 13 – im not a kid anymore" Edward lowered her down and chuckled to himself. Ness decided to change tactics and go for an easy target – her father. She turned to him, with clasped hands begging.

"Oh please daddy, can I go? Dad pleasseee. Emily is going and so are the rest of the gals. Please, pretty please." She flashed her big sad sam puppy eyes towards Edward and I could feel him give in to his little princess. He shrugged at Nes and turned towards me but I continued to read my book.

"Bella, can she go – it's only for the weekend?" Edward had given in and now I was the left to play the bad cop. Nes's face was now beaming but she quickly changed her persona to pious and reverence when I delayed my response. Her eyes were glued to the floor – I wondered if Charlie and Renee would have done a better job at raising Ness instead of us? Ness was becoming more and more difficult to handle in her teens and everyday there seemed to be a drama. I was beginning to question whether our choice to raise Ness as a normal human was the right path to take. I placed my book down and turned to her.

"Do you know what you're asking for Ness?" I felt a tinge of guilt; Charlie and I had very similar conversations when I was young teen girl.

"Of course I do Mom! This trip means everything to me. I've never been to one and now, now a group of girls at school are starting to ask why I don't go on school trips– they think I'm hiding something, they… they think I'm a freak". Her eyes were now fixated on me and I could see them beginning to tear up.

I had already knew her real reason for wanting to go camping – for wanting to fit in at her high school. We had hoped to raise her to be a strong and independent women, but I also understood that she was made when I was in my human form, and her human nature would at times shine through. Wanting to belong and be with humans was not part of the vampire vocabulary. But being half vampire and half human would be an experience Ness had to go at alone – I needed to be patient.

"Hmm, well you can go…" before I could finish Nes had her arms wrapped around my neck with glee.

"Oh, thanks mom, thank you thank you, you won't regret it – I promise". I rolled my eyes, and glared at Edward who was now chuckling with Emmett.

"I said you can go but there is a condition – your Aunt Rose will be accompanying you on your trip in our absence. She'll be in the woods watching your every move".

"Yep, whatever mom - I'll be good – I promise and Aunty Rose is the coolest!" Rose had just appeared at the door and Nes bear tackled her to the ground with suck force, Edward almost had to step in.

"Nes! What's all the commotion going in here?" Rose picked herself up and Nes and was now beside Emmett. I saw a different side to her when Ness was around. She was softer, calmer and nice which was unusual.

"Rosy, Rosy I can go! Mom said I can go camping if you come with me – you will come won't you!"

"Of course I'll come!" Nes was still dangling off Rose's neck, while she held her. Rose loved spoiling Nes and considered her almost like her own child – I always had to remind her that Nes needed to have a normal upbringing, something Rose was at odds with at times - She would have preferred to give Nes everything she ever wanted. But today Rose was just happy that Nes was excited.

"T hank's Rose you're the best! I know mom wouldn't have allowed me to go without you"

"You're welcome pumpkin. Are you okay with me chaperoning you? I'll only be in the woods, not to close to your camping group. You'll be safe" Rose smiled at me and nodded to the silent agreement between us to guard Nes with her life.

"Safe from what…? There ain't a human that could hurt me" Nes let go of Rose's embrace and stood firmly with her petite shoulders out and head up.

"It's not the humans that we're worried about Nes – there are scarier things in this world. We don't want anything to happen to you just yet". Emmett was as serious as I had ever heard him as he went and stood by Rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He felt just as strongly about Nes's safety as anyone and I realized that he too was going to guard over Ness while we were away. Placing the book down, I turned to the rest of the Cullen Clan and Renesme.

"Well what are you waiting for, start packing. The school bus leaves this afternoon". With that, Nes ran into her room and shuffled her clothes into a storm of color. Alice and Jasper had now entered the cottage with firm faces.

"What's the matter Alice?" I finally let go of the riveting Queen of the Damned book and made my way over to them.

"There's been another kidnapping." Jasper coyly replied. We recoiled closer as a group and tried to keep the volume low enough for Nes not to hear in the next room.

"That's the third girl this month – who could be doing this?" Rose's expression had now changed to a frown. Edward had already scanned Alice's mind and his jaw tightened slightly.

"I don't know. So far all the first two girls were from Kaloloch, near Clearwater district. This last girl was from Port Angeles. Charlie wasn't giving out many details but he doesn't want anyone to be alarmed". He thinks' they maybe runaways.

"Alice, have you had any visions, of these girls?"

"None so far: Charlie doesn't see a connection between the two disappearances. I think Nessie will be safe. It maybe a coincidence that all girls were thirteen years old... "

"… Nes is thirteen and these girls live fifty or so miles apart from us. It's too risky. Emmett I think you might have to go with Rose and keep an eye out for Nes while Bella and I are overseas. It might be our wedding anniversary but I still won't feel safe unless you guys are with her".

"Jasper and I am here as well Bella. We'll keep an eye out!"

I smiled and then looked at Edward, hoping I had made the right decision. The rest of the gang made their way into Nes's room to witness her fashion parade of things to take or not take camping – I could hear sighs from Jasper and Emmett already. Edward scooted to my side and gently kissed me on the fore head and very aware of my hesitation to let Nessie go. Although Ness appeared human, her main source of nutrients was blood and yet she could eat food. She could walk in the day light and not shine like a million diamonds like the rest of us, instead she had a luminescent glow to her skin that looked more like she had applied an overall silvery pink tinted bronzer. Coupled with her chestnut hair and ruby red lips, Renesme was stunning to say the least. She had the best physical attributes of both Edward and I. Edward's eyes and nose and my hair and lips. She stood at 5'7'', taller for her age, with a slim build. Ness's only problem was her inability to understand her affect on people. It wasn't boys her age I was worried about, more men. There were times Ness was unaware that her looks and beauty could stop traffic literally, Edward had witnessed too often the few car pile ups that would occur when we took Ness out shopping. Edward was always on the alert, always watching to make sure Ness was in arms reach. I think the closeness would get to Ness and she felt that we were too overprotective. But this time I felt I had no choice but to let go as she was now in her teens – I was practically running my household at that age and all she wanted was to go camping with her friends on a school trip.

"I'm worried Edward" I looked at him for assurance, he was always my strength.

"Our baby will be fine Bella. It's not like she's camping with a bunch of vampires."

"I know. Rose and Emmett will guard her and nothing gets past Alice. I worry too much" I bit my nail to lessen the anxiety.

"She'll be fine. She needs to be around more people her age and not with a bunch of old crusty vampires like us..." and with that I tackled Edward on to the sofa and we fell onto the living room floor giggling with fright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please R&R with your honest opinion.**

**The Missing**

**CHAPTER 2**

Renesme had been missing for a day and was meant to return after a Forks High school weekend camping trip. Edward gladly agreed to her request, and I was left to play the bad cop. I knew Edward wanted her to live normal a life, but I knew eventually Renesme, like the rest of the Cullen's would have to start being careful of everything she said and did. Most importantly because of her vampire nature, she needed to control her thirst for human blood even if she had never attacked a human, the potential for her too attack was always there. It was only when she didn't answer her phone on the first night that something strange stirred in me. Call it a mother's instinct, but I knew something wasn't quite right. Edward had told me not to worry and that Nessie would be fine and like human parents, we should allow our daughter to have the things we never quite had as teenagers – a normal upbringing. I had Alice deter Edwards's attention so I could get Jacob to check on Nessie without Edward knowing. He reported back that she and her friends were still happily camping in the woods and getting to all sorts of teenage mischief. I was relieved and felt that my fears were just that of a mother missing her daughter. And besides Alice would warn us if anything were to happen. We were only a ten minute vampire jog to the camp site so nothing could go wrong.

As planned, I drove to Emily's place–a twenty minute drive from our cabin to pick Nessie up from her best friend's house. I was looking forward to all the details of the camp. I was glad I had a close relationship with my daughter, in a way it was different to the relationship I had with Renee. I was now the parent, and Renesmee was the child. There would be no exchange of roles. Although I loved my mother very much, I didn't want Nes to have the same burden I had as a child. As I drove up the driveway Emily and her mother were still unpacking their car and gave me a quizzical look. The day was overcast, so I felt confident enough to stroll in during the day without beaming like a Christmas light ornament. I jumped swiftly out of my jeep and strolled coolly towards the two.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Cullen, Renesme's mum" I reached out with a gloved hand. Both were just starring with mouths open. I thought by now I would be used to the strange attention humans would give me.

"Ah… sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Marjorie Stanford, Emily's mom. We spoke over the phone, I think. You look so young in person Mrs Cullen. Oh… and this is my daughter Emily" Emily stood in silent awe. I had never met any of Nessie's friends – Emily was the first.

"Um hi Mrs Cullen…It's so cool to finally meet you" she strolled over and gave me a huge handshake. Emily was as gregarious as Nessie; I could see how the two could get along.

"What can we do for you Isabella" Marjorie was trying to keep a straight face, but I could tell she was trying to work out if I used botox to look so youthful. It didn't help that she repeatedly patted her forward during our conversation.

"Please call me Bella". She smiled and nodded in approval.

"I'm here to pick up Renesme actually. Is she out back?" I tried to keep small talk casual but it had been so long since I'd spoken slowly and to a human. Emily looked like she was about to burst.

"Were you a model Mrs Cullen?" Emily blurted the words out and blushed a bright scarlet. I could barely remember what it was like to be an awkward teenager.

"Emily! Mind your manners" Marjorie scolded. She turned her attention back to me after she composed herself.

"Sorry Bella, I thought Renesmee was with you by now. Her uncle Sebastian came and picked her up. Renesmee seemed to be very fond of him". Marjorie gave me a quizzical look and turned to Emily for reassurance. Emily quickly snapped out of her hypnosis and came back to reality.

"Yeh, Nessie's uncle Sebastian came around lunch to the camp site". Emily was still starring only this time it was in the distance.

"He looked more like a soap star, like one of the covers of the books you read, ya know like Mills and B…"

"Erm. Thank you Emily. Is everything alright Bella?" Marjorie's face was beginning to turn the same scarlet colour as her daughters.

"Ness said it was cool for her to be picked up by her Uncle Sebastian. She seemed excited to see him. He said something like your car broke down—and he had to come instead?" Emily chimed and now her and her mother were now developing the same frown lines. My mobile started ringing. It was call from Rose.

"Pretend I'm Nessie" Rose's tone was sombre.

"Hi Nessie –we were beginning to worry—I'm with Emily and her mother. Where have you been... at home? Ah huh…Uncle Sebastian…yes…ice cream…Ok… I'll see you in ten". Rose then hung up.

"My mistake ladies; again sorry about the mix up, Sebastian has a way of surprising people". I tried to act as casual as possible but deep down I was panicking. Who was Sebastian and why had Ness gone with a complete stranger? The colour in Emily's and her mother's face was slowly returning but neither one seemed convinced.  
"Look I'm sorry for alarming you both. Sebastian just dropped off Ness at home after detouring through town for ice cream" I smiled wearily knowing full well my Oscar performance was fraying at the seams.  
"These things happen dear. I'm glad to know Nessie is safe and sound" Marjorie finally relaxed and let her shoulders slump. She motioned her daughter to the car, I assumed to finish unpacking.

"Wow. Where does she put it? Nes cleaned off a whole apple pie at lunch and now ice cream? That gal has an appetite like a lion" Emily's voice trailed into the house to finish unpacking the camping gear.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Bella?" Marjorie's voice was now cool and less alarmed but suspicious.

"No thank you Marjorie, I've troubled you enough already. I better get back to Ness; she seemed very excited over the phone and she had loads to tell me about the camping trip"

"Emily hasn't stopped giggling since she arrived; I wonder what they got up too?" We both tried to relax and with a quick wave, I jumped in the car and speed back to the Cullen's house. I answered the phone and this time it was Jasper.

"You need to come to the Cullen house. We have some news"

"I'm almost there, tell me now, did Alice see Renesme?"

"Alice has collapsed. You need to come now".

Shudders were sent throughout the Cullen coven and the wolf pack when Alice began having visions of the Volturi taking Renesme away. The visions had come at lightning speed; they were visions unlike any Alice had seen before. They came so fast and furiously, that she could barely keep up with their sporadic nature. Alice likened the visions to watching 100 channels of cable tv all at the same time. At first the only vivid vision Alice could see were the secret meetings taking place in Volterra. The city was cloaked in secrecy, and security measures surrounding the Volturi had increased. I wasn't surprised that the visions involved Renesme, I knew all along the intentions that the Volturi had for her and their need to add Nessie to their blended coven of vampires, but then Alice's final vision of the Volturi had brought home our greatest fear to a head. She had seen the lifeless body of Renesme lying on the ground and there gazing above her were the faces of Marcus, Aro and …. Alice couldn't make out the faces of the two other people in the room because their faces were blurred and obstructed by a haze. After Alice had blurted out this vision, she collapsed onto the floor. I ran towards my best friend to see if she was alright. I lay her head on my lap and patted her forward with a warm face towel. It was later in the evening that Alice had come too. I still had her head on my lap in an effort to comfort myself too.

Alice had finally come too after a few hours.

"She's very weak – I can feel it. I've never seen her collapse or so drained after a vision. Perhaps it was the shock of the images…" Jasper was only but a whisper. Rose gripped his shoulder in support – he looked like he was going to collapse as well.

The whole time I was comforting Alice and worrying about Nessie, I had forgotten to ask about Edward.

"Where's Edward?" I half expected him to be by my side by now but I didn't notice him anywhere around the main family house.

"He went to go get you" Rose said expectantly. She was unusually quiet and sombre. Emmett and Carlisle were out in the woods searching for signs of Renesme and a man named Sebastian. Rose and Emmett were both in charge of watching Nessie until I gave them the okay from the airport that Edward and I would be picking Nessie up from her best friend's house. Rose had wanted to surprise Nessie at the camp but Edward had warned them both that Nessie needed to be treated like all the other kids and be picked up later. I knew Edward would blame himself for this and something inside me knew he wouldn't let this go.

"Rose, call the others. How long has he been gone for?"

"Just before Alice fainted… about two hours ago…" Rose dialled the numbers frantically. Edward's number called out and down the line she tried Emmett's.

"Em, is Ed with you? Well is he with Carlisle? You need to come back. Nessie's isn't the only one missing"

I knew the first place Edward would go was our cabin; he needed to be away from the others to gather his thoughts. As I approached the cabin all I encountered was a deathly silence. The light in our home was still off and the door was locked. I knocked and started shouting Edward's name.

"Edward it's me Bella, are you there". Silence. In my panic, I broke the cottage door down and found that it was undisturbed and empty. I stood in the empty cabin for what felt like an eternity; in reality were only a few minutes of silence. Had Edward gone without me? A light breeze blew past my check and I knew Rose had followed me to the cabin. I could smell her Chanel perfume floating in the air.

"Bella he's gone. Edward's car is gone". She was leaning on the door post with eyes full of anger and fear. I stood in the silence for a moment engrossed in my thoughts. My head was now spinning with thoughts, thoughts about losing the two loves of my life, Renesme and now Edward.

"He's going after the Volturi, Rose".

"I know Bella. I'm scared". Rose was never afraid, but when it came to her dear brother Edward, she had the strength all but that of a wilted flower.

"I need to go to Italy". My words felt like thorns scratching on the surface of my throat, it pained me to realise that I was separated from Edward again. And my poor Renesme, what had they done to her. I never wanted to think about what it was like before when he left and his promise to never leave me again, had now been broken. Why did he go without me, without the others?

"You mean _we_ need to go to Italy…" Emmett had now joined Rose at the front door and both seemed to act more like body guards. I was certain neither one would let me out the cabin door alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please R&R with your honest opinion.**

**The Journey Begins**

**CHAPTER 3**

Without hesitation Carlisle contacted the Volturi, who fiercely denied anything to do with Renesme's disappearance. Jacob was also out of sorts and hadn't slept for days. He and his wolf pack had been searching along the coast and borderline and found no clues to her disappearance. Exhausted and weary, Jacob had followed Nessie's scent for a few hundred miles. He then lost her scent outside of the woods but what alarmed the wolf pack even more were the scents of at least four vampires alongside hers. Why were four vampires escorting my baby girl? And why did they want anything to do with her? Edward had decided to venture out alone to Italy without my knowledge or consent. I knew his intentions were admirable, he wanted to rescue his daughter, but he alone knew that it was a suicide mission. The Volturi were too strong. Alice was still receiving visions she could barely comprehend and she found herself drained after each session. Her last known vision was of Renesmee was watching her lifeless body on the marble courts of the Volturi – nothing had prepared the Cullen's for this. And worse still, Edward has read Alice's mind – all with the gruesome details. I knew he would have been torn apart by it.

Driving into the City of Volterra was unnerving. The unsuspecting city lured its victim's like a Venus fly trap. Its old sandstone walls and pebble cobbled streets alluded to a small tourist friendly city. The shop fronts were decorated with flags of various colours and the Volterra crest was engraved deep in the sand stone walls. The city was unsuspicious and ancient. Any credulous traveller would have thought they had walked into a timeless realm of courteous small town life. Town folk walked the pebble streets without the burden of deadlines and they greeted every one with the respect only relatives reserved for each other.

It was easy to become mired within the city's facade and overlook the ritualistic bloodbaths. The only clue that gave away the Volturi's extracurricular activities was the stale aroma of dried blood reeking from the enclosed floors. The aroma penetrated throughout the cobbled walls, into the streets, along the gutters and dark allies. Its stench could have warned off potential victims, if only humans were capable of smelling the approaching ancients who robbed the life force from them. Only a vampire could smell the stench of human blood, a smell the Volturi lavished in. I wrinkled my nose in abhorrence and motioned to Alice walking beside me, but her attention was elsewhere. Lately she had been drifting back and forth from the conscious and unconscious world, searching for clues to Edward's whereabouts and trying to find answers. I had to use all my powers of restraint to be patient and standby as my life fall apart piece by piece. I felt helpless and lost; the same feelings were beginning to emerge when Edward had left me behind in Forks for the first time. It was now the second time Edward had disappeared and instead of being the fragile human that I was before, I was now a furious and overprotective vampire. I didn't want to place anymore pressure on Alice to envision every move Edward was making, but we were running against the clock and Edward or Renesme's life was at stake. What did the Volturi want with Renesme? And why did Edward go without warning any of us?

As Alice and I walked through the gates of Volterra, flashes of that unpleasant day struck me at each step. I tried to conceal my fears from Alice by looking down at the pebbled pavement. Her eyes moved slightly towards me and I knew that she was afraid for Renesme and Edward. A fear that I could only read in way, that this too could be our suicide mission – a mission that we might never return from. The last time we had set foot in this place was when Edward tried to commit suicide. It seemed an eternity ago but it was a time we both choose never to recall. Now everything had changed.


End file.
